


Gunmetal

by Kitkaru



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach life, Bike rental Eren, Ereri is main pairing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Modern, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Top!Levi, Whipped Cream, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, ereri, modern!AU, tatoo!artist Levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkaru/pseuds/Kitkaru
Summary: Eren Jaeger lives on the boardwalk, in a tiny but comfy apartment. The weather is okay. The people are okay. His life is okay. But then he almost runs over the clueless steel-eyed soulless prick walking down the street while biking way faster than he should've been, and he quickly learns that the shorter man might just be the world's biggest asshole...or maybe he just has the hots for the new handsome face...Levi is a tattoo artist, Just so you're aware.





	1. An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a cheesy fluffy fic between these two idiots, with lots and lots of L-O-V-E, but of course no one's life is perfect, so don't expect everything to always be happy-go-lucky and perfection at it's finest. Hopefully this fic will be better than my other crappy ones, and Hopefully I can stay on top of it and give you chapters without long waits in-between, i've been wanting to start this fic for a while, i have everything planned out already and i'm super excited >.< So with that said, I hope you enjoy! ^^

I can hear the seagulls outside, up bright and early and just as noisy as ever. Small rays of morning light escape through the curtain covering my bedroom window, and I have to blink exactly seven times before I can see clearly. A few minutes pass and I let out a heavy sigh, flipping the heavy blankets off my chest and arching my back in a stretch. I make my way to my (very petite) kitchen, slipping through the small doorway and scanning my cupboard for breakfast. Mikasa had warned me not to move into the apartment, going on about how such small rooms shouldn't be sold as actual living spaces, and how life would be absolutely miserable living in such a small place. But of course I ignored her and moved in as quickly as I could. It was expensive, sure, but I worked my ass off saving up for it, and dad lent me the money I didn't have. Nothing could keep me away from the beach. The apartment was right by the water, and honestly I couldn't ask for anything more. I was content here, waking up to the sounds of the waves and seagulls' caws every early morning. It was peaceful, calm and endearing, and I loved every bit of it. I belonged here, I just knew it.

I pulled a bright red box from the shelf, some off-brand of 'Lucky Charms', and filled a bowl halfway. Once I was done shoveling the spoonfuls in, I wiped my mouth clean and dropped the empty bowl into the sink for later. I checked my phone. 6:47. Still cool outside, too cold to go out in short sleeves. I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of black jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Just to be safe, I slipped on my favorite black hoodie that Armin gave to me for my birthday two years ago. My nose brushed against the cotton and I was hit with a sudden feel of nostalgia, recognizing the familiar scent of friendship and lost cause, regrets and fun over the years. I wallowed in the old memories for a moment before snapping out of the haze and clearing my head.

It was, indeed, freezing outside. The cold nipped at my cheeks until they were red and chills snook up my spine. My breath came out in clouds of smoke, the frost nipping at my fingertips. It was one of the coldest days iv'e ever experienced on the beach. I tilted my head to look up at the sky, dark grey clouds covering every inch. The sun wasn't coming out today, that's for sure. I saw my bike perched against the fence downstairs and smiled to myself. I clicked my tongue and hopped down the stairs, turning the lock and rolling my bike to the sidewalk. The air was even colder when speeding down the streets, earth's icy breath hitting my face with such a force. It was then that my head was fully cleared and everything was...perfect. I passed by an older woman jogging along the sidewalk. She had her headphones in and wore all pink, yoga pants and a hoodie. Her messy blonde bun bounced as she ran, her ragged breaths escaping in huffs. I smiled as I passed her, a silent 'Hello' on my part. She didn't see.

I see so many things. I see a flock of birds scavenging for scraps at an empty picnic table, and in the distance a young couple are watching the sunrise on the beach, hand in hand. The girl's head is resting on the boy's shoulder as their fingers intertwine. They look happy, peaceful, and my heart warms at the sight in admiration. I keep pedaling and turn away, but the thoughts start creeping in. The feelings, the questions and wandering thoughts I try to keep away. Love, the famous want of every human being. We need it to live, we need it to be happy. The love that your family alone can't give you, the love that exceeds that of your family. I find myself feeling lonely this cold, early morning, more lonely than usual. But I push them away, the thoughts that creep into my head and dwell for days. I don't need to think about this. Not now, I'm happy and at peace. I'm okay by myself, I'm content.

I start pedaling faster, and faster and faster, until I can't feel anything anymore. I fly by the stores setting up for the day, the people, far and few between. Not a whole lot of people are out, not everyone wants to be up bright and early in the morning. I push on the pedals a little more, and then I stop altogether, standing up on them and closing my eyes as I fly down the street. The wind blows my hair in every direction and I smell the ocean, strong and crisp. My face is numb, my hands are numb, and I love it. This feeling, freedom at it's finest. Not a care in the world, I don't think of anything. There is only here and now, no tomorrow and no yesterday. Everything is beautiful, everything is perfect.

A blood-curtling shout reaches my ears. My eyes fly open and I slam the breaks on my handlebars so hard my knuckles crack. My body twists and I swerve violently to the right, eyes squeezing shut and my breath catching in my throat. I hit something, and I fly off of my seat. I feel a sharp pain on my side, then I'm tumbling and my elbows scrape the street. A few moments pass before I open my eyes, hearing A gasp above me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!"

It's a woman's voice. But I could've sworn I saw...

"Watch where you're going, _asshole_!" I turn my gaze to a short man pulling himself up from a patch of grass along the sidewalk and brushing off his pants in anger. He was short, couldn't be more than 5'4. His eyebrows were furrowed, more than I thought possible. He sneered down at me in pure disgust, emphasizing a snort. I let the situation sink in for a moment as I regain my breath, and then I'm leaping from the ground, ignoring the sharp pain all over my body. The woman watches me, concern in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god, I didn't see you standing-"

"No shit, you're flying down the road with your eyes glued shut! Moron!"

"I'm very sorry, sir..."

I start getting annoyed, but I don't show it. The man really wasn't having it. He crossed his arms and stared at me, tapping his foot against the pavement, as if he were thinking. We all fell silent, and I stared at the man in front of me with a blank face. Now that I could actually focus on him up close, I quickly realized he was a _very_ attractive man. He had raven black hair, a clean undercut with bangs that fell a little too low but still, framed his face perfectly. His face was chiseled and sharp, a wonderful feature indeed. His nose was small and thin, as was his build, and he was exceptionally pale. He didn't look a day over twenty. Not a bad looking fellow...

"Levi, can you at least try to be nice?" The woman shook her head, a small grin adorning her rounded face. She turned to me and whispered, "he's always like that, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever, Hanji, let's go."

She sent a helpless smile my way and the man didn't hesitate to send a glare before turning and walking off with her. I stood there, on the side of the street, mouth ajar and wheels turning. One thing was for sure.

That man is a fucking _prick_.

~~~

I wheeled my bike to the bike rails outside of 'Maria's Coffee', thanking god that my bike wasn't damaged from that fall earlier. However, the evidence was clear all over my body. My joints ached and I had bruises forming along my hip and right arm. I had knarly scrapes on my knees and elbows, scabbing with dried blood decorating the skin. My hoodie had holes on the elbows, my special hoodie from Armin, and I forced myself to not be hurt by it. I was an absolute mess. I let out a heavy sigh and cracked my knuckles, slipping my hands along the door handles and letting myself in. The shop was starting to get crowded since it wasn't that early anymore, but it was still better than going anytime after twelve. By then the place would be packed to it's max, even over, with a line of customers trailing out the door. Right now, I could see a good handful of people. An elderly couple ordering at the front, a little girl and her dad in line behind them, a teen boy on his laptop at a table to my right, and so on, your average little Sunday morning breakfast and coffee break on a cold and gloomy day. I took my spot in line, licking my chapped lips as I pretended to look over the menu. I didn't need to really look, I get the same thing every time I come here. The couple in front of me ordered and went on their way as I approached the familiar face behind the register.

"Hey, Ymir."

The brunette sent me a toothy grin. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, as always, and the bags under her eyes indicated that she wasn't getting enough sleep. I silently prayed she wouldn't notice the hoodie, wouldn't see the holes and my cuts.

"You look like shit. I'll get you your pumpkin spice latte."

I handed her my card, watching as she swiped it through the machine and handed it back to me. She didn't ask if I wanted a receipt, she knew I didn't.

"So what happened?" It wasn't a question, really, more of a demand, typical for Ymir. She tapped her fingers on the counter, awaiting a response and glancing behind me at the line.

"I fell off my bike." I said flatly, eyebrows furrowing, remembering the prick from earlier. An inhuman sound escaped from her, and I looked up to see her trying desperately to hold in a laugh

"You are a fucking moron!" She said after a series of chuckles. I glared at her.

"Thanks."

"Okay, tell me about it later, there's a line behind you and I'm not planning on getting fired today."

She waved me off and I rolled my eyes, taking my spot on the other side of the shop to wait for my drink and discuss the incident with the bitchy brunette.

~~~

"Mikasa, you really don't have to, I can-"

She cut me off. It really was no use arguing with her. When my sister made up her mind, there was no changing it. I paced around my apartment, phone close to my ear.

"Eren, I'm coming down there tomorrow whether you want me to or not."

"You don't need to constantly check up on me, I'm fine, Jesus Christ. Can't you just call once a month like a normal sister and be done with it?"

"I'll be there when you get off work."

The line went quiet. I cursed under my breath and threw my phone onto the couch. Having an overprotective psyco sister had its ups and downs. This, for instance, was a down. Mikasa likes to drive an hour and a half almost every weekend to come and see me, which gets annoying really quick. Sometimes she'll stay for a week, sometimes a day or two, even though she constantly complains about the size and how uncomfortable my apartment is. For some reason that doesn't keep her away. I yawned and stretched my arms, readying myself to clean the messy apartment.

~~~

9:47; It was dark outside. We were on the couch, myself sitting upright, legs propped up on the small coffee table in front of the TV while Mikasa's feet rested on my lap. We were halfway through the movie, a cheesy romcom Mikasa had picked out that really wasn't catching my interest. I would have much rather watched a horror movie, but Mikasa hated them with a burning passion. She would always rant about how stupid the movie was or how dumb the characters were the whole time, ruining it for anyone watching. I sighed and tried to focus on the cheap cheesy film in front of me. She brought it up out of the blue.

"You should move. Get a bigger place."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning my gaze back to the screen.

"I'm not moving, how many times do we have to have this discussion?" It really did seem like every time she came over she talked to me about moving.

"You have money, you can get something way bigger for half the price you're paying now, you-"

"Enough, Mikasa. I like it here."

The conversation stopped there, with a _hmmff_ from her throat and a dramatic eye roll. I couldn't count all the times we had this conversation. It wasn't long before she opened her mouth again.

"Find a boyfriend yet?"

I nearly choked on nothing. Mikasa knew I was gay, I came out to her on my eighteenth birthday a while back, and as nosy as she was, I couldn't blame her for wanting to know my relationship status. I thought back to that day. I remember every little detail, how she wasn't surprised at the slightest when I brought her to the porch and told her my secret. She said it was obvious and she always knew. I was dating Marco at the time, and though we tried to hide it and play it cool, I'm sure we were obvious at times. But I was very thankful she reacted like that, and she didn't flip on me or something. I don't know what I'd do if she shunned me or hated me for being gay. As annoying as she was, I couldn't live without my sister. She was always there for me, she still is, and I know I can come to her for anything and she will listen. She's truly the best sister I could've asked for.

"No, and that's none of your business." I scoffed, eyes glued to the TV.

She chuckled and pulled her feet off of my lap.

"How long are you staying?" I asked, hopefully changing the subject. She stood up off the couch and stretched her arms high over her head.

"Uh, a few days I guess."

I nodded. It's better than a week, I guess. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, coming back with a half-eaten tub of ice cream, _my_ tub of ice cream. I scoffed in disbelief, leaping from the couch.

"Oh, I don't think so!" I shouted, eyeing the big white letters reading, "Rocky Road" on the side of the container she held tight in her arms. I jumped at her as she popped the lid, but she was quicker and jumped out of the way. We locked eyes as she scooped a big spoonful and waved it around in the air with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't do it..." I warned, shaking my head in disapproval and slowly inching my way closer to the beast. Her grin grew wider and wider, and I watched in horror as she stuck the whole bite into her mouth. I yelled and lunged, trying to grab the tub but failing as she yanked it from my path and leapt back into the wall.

"That's it, you're sleeping outside."

She laughed and scooped another bite from the tub, this time reaching out and offering me a bite. I quickly gave in and accepted the gift, ice cream dribbling down my chin and onto the floor, which made Mikasa howl in disgust. We finished the tub on the couch, watching more shitty romcoms and laughing about our shitty jokes all night long. I even told her about the asshole from earlier and my horrible bike crash (she ended up seeing the cuts and scrapes when I changed into my pajamas) she wasn't very happy about that and asked if she needed to beat someone's ass. I laughed and shook my head. So overprotective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! First chapter done! I know it's not the best and there's not a whole lot happening in the story atm, but stick around and I promise you will be entertained ;) I will introduce Levi fully next chapter, so stay tuned. Also, if you like my story, please comment and maybe leave some constructive criticism??? I'll gladly fix any mistakes you point out, anything I missed while editing the chapter. With that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!! >.<


	2. Take Me to a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently setting up a playlist for this fic, and I'm super excited to write the upcoming chapters, you have no idea ;)

I woke to a frantic and very angry Mikasa.

"How do you not have any real food?! Do you know how bad this stuff is for you?!"

She had two of my cereal boxes in her hands, swaying them around in the air with disgust. I looked down at them, the cheap off brands I would always purchase that I loved so much.

"Uh, they taste good." Was all I could manage, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and leaning lazily against the kitchen wall. She rolled her eyes and ripped the lid off of the trash can, shoving the boxes in before I could protest.

"Hey! I payed for those!" I yelled, stomping over and reaching for the trash can before the beast grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door.

"I'm not eating this, we're going out for breakfast." She demanded, shaking her head.

I threw my head back and groaned.

~~~

Of course she picked a fancy expensive place. I cursed under my breath as I opened the menu to discover that almost every meal was over sixteen dollars. To some people, it may not be expensive, but for me it was a big change from my usual everyday food budget. I bought fast food and cheaper knockoffs of main brands, that's just what I was used to. It was a hell of a lot easier than spending this amount for breakfast everyday. I mean, sure, I could afford it once in a while, but I rather not waste so much money on a simple meal, unless of course it was a special occasion. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, scanning over the many choices until I finally settled on a fried egg and bacon. Mikasa tried to get me to order something a little more "fancy" but I refused. She gave up eventually and ordered an omelet of some sort, with a side of bacon and hash-browns.

When our food came, I was shocked. I didn't know eggs came in that size. I also didn't know how much Mikasa could eat, because _damn_ that woman could eat. She devoured an entire plate of monster omelets (which was supposed to be one) within ten minutes. I don't know where she fits it, she's as skinny as a twig. When she was finished, I had barely started on my meal (which was, by the way, heavenly, though I didn't admit it) I was too busy staring at her in disbelief, trying to process just how she managed to fit all of that into her petite stomach.

"I work out." That was all she said. I decided to brush it off after that.

Mikasa pulled out her phone and kicked me under the table.

"What?" I muttered, sipping on my glass of water. She wore a bored expression, glancing up at me with sterile eyes.

"There's nothing to do around here."

I set my glass down and frowned.

"That's not true. There's a lot to do around here!" I thought about the possibilities.

"There's the boardwalk, we can go to the arcade, there's rides, oh, _ice cream!_ We can always go get ice cream! The beach, shops, we can go ride bikes-"

"We've already done all that." She cut me off with an evil smirk. I groaned and let my head fall back for more of a dramatic effect.

"Then what do you have in mind, Mikasa?" I asked, anger slipping over my words as I tapped my finger against the table. I watched as she grinned and looked down at something on her phone.

"Hm. Didn't know you had a strip club down here."

I choked.

"You-you can't be serious! Not a chance, no! Absolutely not, we are-"

"Relax, we're not going to a strip club." She said with a sterile expression, taking a sip of her unsweetened iced tea.

"But, we can invite everyone over tonight and go to a bar. What's that nice one called near your apartment? That one's cool."

I shrugged. Inviting everyone over and going to a bar didn't seem half bad, I could use a few drinks, actually. I hadn't been out drinking in a while, I usually just bought beer at the grocery store and took it home. Plus all of our friends didn't live too far away, it was really only Mikasa who lived the farthest, although thirty to forty minutes is still not technically a "short" drive. They all lived in a nearby town, in a big neighborhood with the fancy cookie-cutter houses that all looked the same and were way overpriced (I shouldn't be talking), and Ymir lived only five minutes away.

"Yeah, alright."

Mikasa smiled and pumped her fist in the air. I smiled and shook my head. The waiter came along, and then we argued for ten minutes straight on who was paying the bill. She won, of course.

~~~

"Shit, I have nothing to wear." I was currently scavenging through my closet, throwing clothes this way and that, while Mikasa of course looked amazing in her black dress and tights. She must have planned on going to the bar before coming over, because she had the outfit packed in her suitcase.

"Just wear a button up or something, you don't need to look fancy."

"You're one to talk." I gestured to her outfit and she rolled her eyes. I went back to scanning the closet. Did I even have a button up?

"Oh for the love of, guys show up in T-shirts, just pick something!" She already had her makeup on and was tapping her foot impatiently on the wood floor. I threw a few more shirts to the side and it turned out I did have a black button up. I threw my current shirt to the floor and slid it on, happy with the way it fit. I then settled for some black jeans and flats to go with it. I stopped in the bathroom on the way out to look at myself, brushing my messy hair and wetting it to make it stay down (it didn't). I frowned at my permanent bedhead and sprayed some cologne on my neck and wrists.

"Don't overdo it." Mikasa warned.

"Yeah yeah." Everyone was probably at the bar already, we were running behind. I took one more glance in the mirror and with that we were gone.

~~~

"Hey, buddy!" Jean threw his arm around me and ruffled my already messy hair.

"Hey, horse-face." I greeted with a smile before he swatted the back of my head.

Mikasa and I sat at a booth with Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Christa. Some were childhood friends and some I had met here on the beach and had introduced them to Mikasa a while back (Ymir and Christa). They hit it off pretty well and stayed in contact. We talked about life and got caught up, discussing world problems and the latest drama we got sucked into. I even told everyone about my bike crash and the careless steel-eyed asshole. Everyone laughed.

"Shoulda punched him right in the nose!" Connie shouted over the loud music. I sat back against the red cushion of my seat and nodded in agreement, a smile breaking out on my face.

"That's what I told him!" Ymir shouted with a laugh, taking a swig of her beer and offering some to Christa, who smiled and casually turned down the offer. She never did like to drink, but I still invited her, nonetheless. I was sure she would still want to hang out, and I doubt Ymir would've let it slide if I didn't invite her. Ymir went everywhere with her, they were inseparable. Two peas in a pod, and I'm pretty sure they were more than just friends, judging by the occasional hand holding and winks they sent one another. It was cute. Mikasa ordered a Gin & Tonic, as usual, and most of the others either had Martinis or beer. I, of course, ordered a strawberry Daiquiri, one of my all time favorites (along with cherry vodka). Everyone was laughing and chatting up a storm, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. It felt good to have everyone together like this again, and I thanked Mikasa silently for the good idea. I sunk back against my seat and swirled my drink in my hand, staring down at the red liquid. I laughed along with Connie's terrible jokes, and smiled when Marco would try to flirt with Jean but failed miserably. It was obvious to everyone at the table, although Jean was still completely clueless. That idiot. I was thankful that Marco and I broke up on good terms and stayed friends. I was glad that we were able to look at each other and not feel awkward or angry. It was relaxing and would forever be thankful for it.

"You all should come over to my place tonight, I have a cake!" Sasha shouted, gulping the last of her beer down. Everyone cheered and agreed in unison, laughing and ordering more drinks. I looked over at Mikasa, who was frantically checking her phone every minute. I leaned down so she could hear me without having to shout it over everyone.

"What's up?"

Her lips formed a flat line.

"Annie still isn't here and she's not responding to my texts." She hit the power button on her phone and placed it back in her dress pocket. I patted her on the back.

"She'll come." I told her, taking a sip from my daiquiri. Annie loved her too much to miss a chance like this. We invited her earlier and she said she would make it, there's no way she would cancel, especially if Mikasa was going. As if on cue, Annie walked through the door and approached our table, wearing a very plain outfit, might I add. Who wears jeans and a hoodie to a bar? Annie did, apparently. I have to say it suited her well, though. Everyone cheered and called her over, and I watched as a huge smile appeared on Mikasa's face. It warmed me up to see her so happy.

"Hey, Annie!" I called, waving her over. I scooted out of the booth to let her sit beside Mikasa, who looked over at me and thanked me silently as Annie slid in. I took this as a chance to walk around and order a drink at the bar. The place was exceptional, not fancy but decent. The walls were a square pattern of red and black, lights decorating the corners and rims, giving a majestic fancy feel. Tables and booths covered the floors, the stage planted in the middle towards the back, beside the bar. As I made my way over, I saw the different groups of people, all laughing and having fun, couples with other couples, dancing and having the time of their lives. When I will find my special someone, I don't know. I'll leave it for another day. I push the loneliness away, the melancholy thoughts of being forever alone to the back of my head. I was having fun tonight, that's all that mattered. I took a seat at the bar, not caring to look who was beside me as I ordered another strawberry daiquiri. I overheard a conversation to my left, and it went a little like this:

"Oh, come on! You would still make me pay? I'm your best friend!"

_It was a woman._

"Obviously, I'm not giving you a tattoo for free, even if you were my mom."

_That was a man's voice, and it sounded kind of...familiar._

"Wow, Levi, as cruel as ever."

_That name..._

My eyes widened and I turned my head. Yep, it was. It was the asshole from a few a days ago, the one from the bike crash. I took a sip of my drink and stared, hopefully not being too obvious. But then, of course, my luck just had to run out and I made eye contact with the woman beside him. I quickly turned around. _Fuck._

"Hey! Isn't that the kid from before?!" I heard her shout and I cringed, sinking into myself. Maybe if I try hard enough I can just disappear or turn invisible. I began to seriously regret coming over to the bar for a drink.

"Now's your chance to apologize for being a dick!"

"What? No."

The rest of the conversation was said in a lower pitch, I could only hear slight bickering between the two, but I couldn't make out what they were saying over the loud music.

"GO!"

The bastard came stumbling beside me, myself jumping and shoulders arching up in surprise. The woman must've shoved him, judging by the way he tried to catch himself. He grunted and turned to me, hate evident in his face and eyebrows furrowed. He had a drink in his hand, a martini of some sort it looked like. I somehow gathered up the courage to turn and face him, taking a big sip of my daiquiri. He really was short, up to my chest at most. He only glared, but then I swear his expression softened. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his bangs falling over his face perfectly and _damn I forgot how hot this guy was_. I blamed it on the drinks.

"Sorry, kid." His voice was barely audible over the blaring music. I raised an eyebrow.

"For?" The woman added, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Where did she come from? The man gritted his teeth and shoved the woman's hand off his shoulder. I really didn't mean to laugh, I just couldn't help it. The situation was too funny and I couldn't hold it in. The whole thing was ridiculous, really. They both stared at me as my giggling died down.

"M'sorry, it's fine." I managed, because it really didn't seem that big of a deal now. I tucked chocolate strands behind my ears and grinned into my glass.

"Oh, he's a hottie, Levi."

I nearly spit out my drink.

The man's eyebrows furrowed once again and he spun around to face the woman.

"Do you _ever_ know when to stop talking?"

She only laughed and blew kisses at him.

"Well, I'm Hanji, and this is Levi." She extended her hand out and I shook it, nodding. "I'm Eren."

"You should totally come hang with us!" She exclaimed, and was she...jumping? Yes, she was. Her brown messy ponytail was bobbing up and down and her goggle-like glasses nearly slid off her face. I've never seen a grown woman act so...childish. She had so much energy it was ridiculous. The man rolled his eyes and folded his arms, though he didn't protest. He didn't say anything. I looked over to the booth where all my friends sat, they were all still talking and laughing. I noticed Annie had her arm around Mikasa, and Ymir was resting her head on Christa's shoulder while Connie and Sasha were going on about something, raising their hands up and down for dramatic effects. They always did that when they explained stuff. I figured they weren't missing me.

"...alright, sure." I finally said, slipping off the bar stool. They didn't seem so bad now, maybe it was the drinks settling in or the haziness in my brain, but I agreed.

"Hell yeah!" She screeched, and I followed them to a table on the other side of the bar.

~~~

We talked about everything. Our jobs, our lives, our friends, everything. I mostly learned about Levi through Hanji, since he wasn't all that talkative. He would occasionally correct her, though. I learned that Hanji was a waitress at a nearby café and Levi was a tattoo artist, which was pretty cool. I was going on my fourth beer, I was definitely drunk now.

"That-is my _sister_." I pointed across the bar to the booth. "The blondie is her girlfriend, she's a _bitch!_ " My voice was slurring and Hanji chuckled.

"Eren, are you in a relationship?" She asked, tapping her fingers against the table in rhythm to the music. I mentally groaned and swished my beer bottle around in my hand.

"Nope..." Who was she to ask me such a question? That was none of her business. I don't know how much time had passed before Levi spoke.

"Oh _come on_ , you're telling me you're single?" I never realized how deep his voice was until now, it was very calming and...strong. _Yeah, that's the drinks, Eren._

"Yep, have been for, what is it, three years now?" _Oh no, stop, you're oversharing, you look pathetic_. Hanji's jaw dropped and Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You're lying." Levi stated, laying back against the cushion behind him.

"Wish I was." _Goddammit, You really don't know when to shut up, do you?_ Hanji pulled out her phone and practically leapt from the table.

"Oh crap! I need to go guys, Mike is waiting for me! Nice to meet you Eren, get his number Levi, yeah?" And with that she was running out the door.

Levi took a sip of his martini and folded his arms after setting it back on the table.

"Still don't believe you."

Goddammit, we're back to this. I shrugged and downed the rest of my beer in two gulps. We sat there in silence for a good couple of minutes before I spoke again.

"So, where's your tattoo shop?"

"A few blocks from here."

I nodded. The silence was awkward, and I suddenly felt nauseous. As if on cue, Jean walked up to our table.

"Where have you been, dude? We were looking for you. Everyone's heading over to Sasha's place, come on."

I scooted out of the booth. I felt dizzy, everything around me was spinning.

"I don't...feel good-" I held my hand over my mouth and tripped over my feet, landing hard on my knees beside the table. Jean backed away as I fell, groaning.

" _Shit..._ " he turned to look behind him, probably to our table of friends. He had started to shout something when I heard Levi's voice.

"It's okay, I've got him."

Jean was silent for a moment.

"Eren, I can get you a cab, it's no-"

I stood up on shaky legs.

"I can take care o' myself, don't need either of you." I stumbled to the door, opening it and letting myself out into the cold night air. It was refreshing, and all the while too sudden. I turned to the side of the building, placing both hands on the wall and throwing up in a bundle of plants. I sunk to my knees and wiped my mouth clean, groaning. I let the sounds of traffic and cars passing by sink in, the cold air hitting my cheeks and numbing me. I cursed myself for drinking so much. I made a fool of myself yet again, good fucking job, Eren.

"Fuck..." I muttered, pulling out my phone to call a cab. Mikasa and everyone else must still be inside, judging by my car still being parked out front (Mikasa rode with me). I jumped a little when I heard a click behind me. I turned to see Levi lighting a cigarette between his lips. I blinked, turning around and leaning against the wall.

"Sorry 'bout that." I muttered. Levi didn't say anything, only held out his pack of cigarettes to me.

"Want one?"

I stared at the box. I didn't really smoke all that often, but I could really use one right now. I hesitantly grabbed one and slipped it between my lips. He handed me his lighter and I lit the end, handing it back and taking a big puff, holding it in and letting it out. I watched as the smoke dissipated into the night, _relaxing_. He was now leaning against the wall beside me, staring off into the lit streets and traffic. It was silent between us, but a good silence. Neither of us felt the need to say anything. It was a scene straight out of a movie, and I was enjoying it. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. His back was against the wall, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and raven hair falling just barely over his eyes. I focused on his eyes then, the gunmetal color and how every car light and traffic light reflected in them. I saw the entire world in his eyes, they were beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. He turned his head and caught me staring, and I quickly turned my gaze back to the street in front of us. He opened his mouth to say something before the bar doors flew open, revealing a very stressed Jean.

"Oh. Okay good, Mikasa was freaking out, I thought you left already."

He walked up and glanced at Levi for a second before turning back to me.

"Mikasa said she'll take you home."

I shook my head.

"No, I'll get a cab. You guys go to Sasha's."

Jean nodded. He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"And, you really should know your limits, buddy."

I snorted.

"Piss off." I spat, wriggling my shoulder out of his grasp. He sighed and shook his head, a small smile adorning his face.

"See ya then."

He started to walk off and I felt a little bit of guilt creep in. I pushed off the wall and tapped Jean's shoulder. He turned around and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"It was nice seeing you again...horse-face."

He laughed and shoved me off, sending a wave my way before walking back into the bar. I looked down at my phone with a smile and dialed for a cab.

When that was done I turned around to face Levi.

"See you around, I guess?"

Levi nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to me, opened to the contact list.

"Your number?" He asked, taking another swig of his cigarette. I was shocked. Stunned. Maybe looking a little too much into the simple gesture.

"Hanji wanted me to get your number, I think she likes you."

_Oh. Right. Of course._

I nodded and punched in my number, handing the phone back to him just as my cab pulled up. I threw my cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, smiling and waving to the shorter man before opening the cab door and climbing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope that was decent. I'm thinking of making the next chapter in Levi's POV, just so you get a better understanding of both character's feelings and thoughts. Comments and constructive criticism are admired, so are kudos! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more! :)   
> Also, updates might take a little longer this week because I'm going to anime expo on Sunday!! I'll be cosplaying Krul Tepes from Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the end)


End file.
